Sleep tight little Italy
by coin1996
Summary: Italy is having troubles sleeping. He starts thinking back and once he starts to get sad Germany has to help out. Fluffy one shoot!


Italy sighed as he couldn't get to bed. It had been a long time since he had a night like this. The last time he had said night It was back when he lived in Austria's house. That was the one thing he never forgot.

XXXX

It was cold out that snowy winter night. Italy got out of bed due to not being able to sleep in the cold. He walked down the halls of the house to the study. A book always helped him fall asleep and a warm fireplace would help as well. Italy opened the door lightly and looked up to see Holy Rome at the desk writing something down. Holy Rome looked up and Italy gave a smile making the boys cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Italy? What are you doing up so late?" Holy Rome asked as he looked over to Italy. Italy walked in and gave a large smile.

"I couldn't sleep. Its cold in my room and I was coming in here to warm up." Italy stated. Holy Rome gave a light smile and moved back form the desk. He got down on the floor and walked over to Italy.

"Then... Lets sit by the fire for a little bit." Holy Rome blushed lightly and Italy nodded.

"Alright!" Italy took Holy rome's hand and walked over to the fire place jumpping onto the huge fluffy chair. Holy Rome got on it as well and Italy watched the fire for a bit. "Ve~ So nice and warm~." Italy stated. Holy Rome nodded.

"Tired Italy?" Holy Rome asked. Italy shook his head.

"No. I'm warm but not tired..." Italy said softly. Holy Rome looked at Italy for a second and nodded.

"How about a song then?" Holy Rome asked. Italy smiled and nodded moving so that his head was on Holy Romes shoulder. Holy Rome blushed lightly and closed his eyes.

"Schlaf kindlein schlaf,  
Der Vater hut die schaf  
Die Mutter schuttelt's Baumelein.  
da faut herab ein Traumelein  
Schlaf Kindlein schlaf"

Holy Rome looked over and Italy was fast asleep on his shoulder. Holy Rome chuckled and laid his head on top of the little Italian's softly as to not wake him.

XXXX

Italy sighed as he sat up in Germany's bed. He just couldn't sleep. Germany always made him feel safe and that always helped him to fall asleep but now... Italy just couldn't. He missed when Holy Rome would sing to him to get him to go to sleep. The last time Italy got to hear him sing he slept the whole night next to Holy Rome. And then that same day Holy Rome went to war and never came back. Italy felt tears come to his eyes as he looked down to his lap. The tears started to fall and he wiped his eyes but they just fell more. He really did miss Holy Rome.

"Italy?" Germany asked sitting up. Italy looked up and Germany gave him an upset look. "Why are you crying?" Germany asked. Italy wiped his eyes more trying to stop his crying but failed.

"Sorry Germany. I just... Can't sleep. And when I couldn't sleep... An old friend use to sing to me..." Italy said wiping away more tears.

"Would you like to call them up?" Germany asked. Italy shook his head rather fast.

"He's not around any more..." Italy said softly. Germany sighed and pulled Italy into a hug. Italy looked up and Germany fell back on the bed letting the Italian rest his head on the German's chest. "Ve? Germany?" Italy asked.

"Hush..." Germany stated. Italy shut up and Germany held the little Italian close.

"Hor auf zu weinen und nimm meine hand.  
Halt sie ganz fest, keine Angst.  
Iceh will sich huten, will ditch beschutzen  
Bin fur dich hier, keine Angst

Du bis so klein und doch so stark  
In meinen Armen halt ich dich schon warm  
Von nun an sind wir unzertrennlich  
Bin fur dich hier, Keine Angst

Denn dir gehort mein Herz!  
Ja, dir gehort mein Herz.  
Von heute an fur alle ewigkeit~

Dir gehort mein Herz.  
Nun bist du hier bei mir  
Dir gehort mein Herz

Nur dir."

Germany sung softly. He looked down slowly to see Italy faast asleep on his chest. Germany smiled lightly and put an arm over the Italian's waist.

"Gute Nacht." Germany said softly closeing his eyes. "Ich liebe dich." he added softly falling asleep. Italy even in his sleep smiled as the last tear fell.

* * *

Heres a short one shoot for you all. XD I hope you liked it. I thought it would be cute. I don't own Hetalia!


End file.
